fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Josian Kain
Sommario Josian Kain is a member of the Chosen. A group attempting to stop the efforts of the evil None from corrupting the Multiverse. Before becoming a Chosen, Josian was previously a member of the cult known as DeathKnight, but at the age of seventeen he decided to run away from it along with his partner Rita, also a DeathKnight. They lived in peace for three years in a campaign near the city of Iron Seed, in the kingdom of Agarath. Those three years Josian fell madly in love with Rita, a feeling that was returned by the woman. After a while their relationship was crowned by the birth of their first and only daughter, Amalia. The Kain family lived in peace, hidden from dangers and living as peasants for six years. Unfortunately, one day Josian came to discover that a handful of DeathKnight had learned from some Iron Seed villagers the location of his house. The latter immediately ran to his residence to take away his wife and his daughter and leave the city before the DeathKnight arrived. Unfortunately he arrived late, discovering the tragic death of his wife and daughter. This would have caused an inner wound in Josian that would have plagued him for the rest of his life. After burying the bodies of his wife and his daughter, Josian spent the next four years consuming his revenge by hunting down every DeathKnight in the entire kingdom of Agarath, even managing to survive an assault of a hundred of them. After that event he decided to go to the temple of Theranos, the God of Death and the current home of the DeathKnight Cult. Arriving there, he engaged in a bloody battle against every remaining DeathKnight, until he faced the cult leader. Atharius Mercer, the Lord DeathKnight. He emerged victorious from the battle, forever dissolving the corrupt DeathKnight cult and becoming the Last DeathKnight. Reached his revenge and eliminated the cult, Josian wandered for an indefinite time in the kingdom of Agarath, without any destination and without any purpose. Until one day it was summoned as Chosen by David Beckum. Appearance Josian wears the traditional armor of the Death Knight cult, black armor with shoulders, boots and gloves of the same color, on his back he wears a red cloak with the symbol of a dragon. His face is covered by a black hood, but it is possible to see his golden eyes, locks of black hair, mustache and goatee. Personality Because of his DeathKnight training and even the death of his wife and daughter, in certain situations he has a paranoid and lunatic attitude. But when he is in quieter situations he shows a relaxed, fun and sociable attitude. He is very comfortable with other Chosen, like Silas Smith, Colis, Kisetsu, Natalie Lorenzi and has a fluctuating friendly relationship with Melanie. Instead, he doesn't get along well with people like Yuno, after he discovered the girl's origins and his way of thinking, being the daughter of a dictator who governs an entire world, began to keep an eye on her because he did not trust her actions, even if they actively help the team. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, sometimes Chaotic Good Name: Josian Kain Origin: Save the World Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Human Date of Birth: Third day of the month of the God Pyranox (3 August) Affiliation: The Chosen Save the World Previous Affiliation: The DeathKnight Cult Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A | 9-A | At least Low 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Chosen Powers like Self-Sustenance(Type 1; can survive within the Void of Nothingness, which has no air), Acausality (Type 1 and 4. As a Choosen, their past and future actions can't be erased or changed, due to technically being a scar in reality), Resistance to: Existence Erasure(As a Choosen, they are unable to be erased or have their actions erased. This extends to the Void of Nothingness, which erases anything that enters it out of space-time, past, present and future), Corruption(Type 2 and 3. Choosen have high resistance against None's corruption, which includes: Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry, and others yet to be shown) and Absorption (All Choosen have high resistance against absorption from None's Crimson Aura, which completely takes over someone's body and mind),Elemental Manipulation, Magic,Void Magic,Self Duplication, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Animal Communication,Toon Force (Rather minor and cannot be used for combat), Life Force Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop ,Resistance to Status Effect Inducement,Fear Manipulation,Fire Manipulation,Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement,Ice Manipulation and Petrification | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Immortality (Type 7), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size to be gigantic),Incorporeal(can become smoke), Shapeshifting (Can turn into smoke, seals, flayed bulls, grey horses, cats, and a troll), Precognition (Like a Draugar can see into the future), Weather Manipulation(Like a Draugar can control the weather), Weight Manipulation (Grew heavier as they grew in size. As a cat, would sit on a sleeping persons chest and gradually become heavier until they suffocated), Dream Manipulation (Could enter dreams), Curse Manipulation,Disease Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Can cause it to temperarily go dark during the day), Can turn humans into more draugar if they kill them, Resurrection (Most draugar reanimate when they are "killed")| All previous powers to a greater extent plus Fire Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility , Magic, Reality Warping, Heat Manipulation , Magma Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, incorporeal spirits, intangible elementals, and even nonexistent deities), Damage Reduction, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Flame Aura, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3), Summoning, Corruption (Type 3, beings of their element are corrupted and put under their control), Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Dimensional Travel,Resistance to Fire Manipulation,Magma Manipulation,Heat Manipulation, Poison Manipulation,Sleep Manipulation,Paralysis Inducement,Stun Inducement,Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Magical Weapons,Magic ,Reality Warping. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has acquired the powers of Early-Game Hero of Lore (Dragon Fable) | Small Building level '''(Stronger than before) | At least '''Small City level+ (Has acquired the powers of an Aspect of Imix) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ | Sub-Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman physically | Superhuman '''| '''Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class '| '''Small Building Class '| At least '''Small City Class+ Durability: Small Building level '| '''Small Building level '| At least '''Small City level + Stamina: Extremely High | Superhuman | Infinite Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons | Tens of meters | Dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: Varies | None | Flaming Greatsword Intelligence: Varies from Average to High | Below Average | Extraordinary Genius Weakness: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, sometimes has elemental weaknesses depending on current equipment, can be rather cocky, is rather gullible. | Draugar can die from decay, burning, or dismemberment, though, the most sure method of killing draugar is beheading, burning the remains, and spreading the ashes to the sea or burying them. Easy to detect from their odor. Can be defeated by putting it back into its grave or tomb. Iron can harm them but not kill them. Draugar are greedy, jealous of the living, and have an insatiable appetite. Draugar typically stay near their burial grounds and are generally not active during the day. | Cold-based attacks Notable Attacks/Tecniques: Note: This list includes techniques and spells created by combining pre-existing skills from the profiles obtained through the Stereo Sphere. Hellflame: The element chosen by Josian, a scarlet flame created by combining the flames of Imix and Life Absorbition from the Life Carve skill of the Doomknight class of, Hero of Lore Hellflame Phisiology: Josian infused Hellflame into the elemental physiology of Imix, changing color from red to a scarlet red, his attacks, as well as Fire damage, deal damage from Life Force Absorbition. Hellflame Slam: Melee attack infused with Hellflame, inflicts Fire damage and Life Force Absorption. Hellflame Blast: Ranged Attack infused with Hellflame, inflicts Fire damage, and Life Force Absorption. Hell Fireball: Imix's Fireball spell infused with Hellflame, creates a 20-foot diameter explosion with a range of 150 feet. Hellflame Wall: The Wall of Fire spell infused with Hellflame, creates a wall of scarlet flames with a width of 60 feet and a height of 20 feet or a ring with a diameter of 20 feet and a height of 20 feet. Hellflame Storm: Fire Storm spell infused with Hellflame, creates a Hellflame storm in an area of 10 cubic feet. The fire damages the targets in the area and ignites flammable objects that are not worn or transported. If Josian can choose, plant life in the area is not affected by this spell. Hellflame Tornado: Hellflame combined with the Wind Strike spell of the Mage Class generates a tornado of infernal flame. Hellflame Lightning: Combination of Hellflame and Lightning of the Mage class, creates a lightning globe surrounded by infernal flames. Hellflame Spike: Combining the Doomspike skill of the Doomknight class and the Hellflame, Josian creates a trail of spikes made of Hellflame with a stun effect. Hellflame Prison: Combination of Hellflame Wall and Hellflame Spike, a trail of infernal thorns that trap opponents in a 20-foot diameter, surrounded by a ring of infernal flames. Guardian Hellrage: Combination of Hellflame with the Guardian Rage skill of the Guardian class,Josian slashes the target 14 times, dealing damage from Fire,Life Force Absorbition and a random element. Hellflame Ray: Combination of Hellflame with the Ray of Light skill of the Guardian class, Josian creates fire a beam of infernal flames. Limkragg's Hellbreath: Combination of Hellflame with the Limkragg's Breath skill of the Guardian class, Josian can breathe a stream of infernal flames against his enemies. Hellflame Shock: Combination of Hellflame with the Mega Shock skill of the Guardian class, Josian creates with his sword a wave of infernal flames hitting all enemy targets in the territory. Eternity Flameburst: One of Josian's most powerful techniques, combining the Skill Eternity Ray of the Shadow Walker of Time class with Hellflame, generates a devastating ray from the sky, dealing 550% of damage from Shadows, Fire and Life Force Absorbition. Key: First Sphere | Second Sphere | Third Sphere Note: This profile is incomplete and still being updated, the next key will have a 6-A Tier, it will be updated as soon as possible when the fourth sphere has been obtained. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Save the World Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Knights Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users